2018 Halloween Event
Changes The spawn's short, green hedges have grown into taller, yellow-ish hedges resembling a maze. The fountain is replaced with one lined with red skulls with glowing eyes, and gushes dark red fluid. The Doomsayer appears in front of the spawn entrance. All of the water(, excluding water on player-owned lots) is red. Mr. Lucifer's office appears in the cinema parking lot. The Headless Horseman and his house appears across the road from the cinema. New limited-time clothes and furniture items are available for purchase. Certain buildings have been chained, but still serve the same purpose as before the event. Event exclusive quest-line with collectable furniture and blueprint rewards! Questline Start the 2018 Halloween event questline by going through all of the dialogue options with a yellow exclamation mark with the Doomsayer in front of the spawn. Doomsayer Doomsayer: Doomed! We're all doomed! !' ''What's going on?! Nice sign X Whatever you say buddy. Nice sign Doomsayer: Thanks, I made it myself! <- Impressive. '''! What's going on?! Doomsayer: Mr. Lucifer is here! He says he's going to drag RoCity to purgatory! !' ''Noooo not RoCity! <- I like Bloxburg better anyway '''! Noooo not RoCity! Doomsayer: You should try talking to him, save the town! !' ''Where do I go? <- I have better things to do. '''! ''Where do I go?'' Doomsayer: Over there - in his office! !''' Spooky, yet undeniably stylish <- Offices are where I draw the line Quest: Dealing with the Devil Reward: $3000 Visit Mr. Lucifer in the cinema parking lot. Mr. Lucifer Mr. Lucifer can be found in his office in the cinema parking lot. Lucifer: What can I doom for you? Nice office. See you later Mr Lucifer! Nice office. Lucifer: Thanks <- You're welcome. After you get the quest Yellow question mark ? Hello Mr. Devil Sir, why are you taking RoCity? Lucifer: Why not? ? Wow, good point. But can you not? Hmm, I'll make you a deal. ? What kind of deal? Lucifer: A rival of mine is in town, the Headless Horseman. I need your help to prank him. ? A prank? That doesn't sound so bad. Lucifer: Go to his house, gain the trust of his minions, and then steal their favorite stuff! ? That's not very tasteful Lucifer: I could always just prank you with an eternity of pain. ? Yeah I'll do the other thing. Lucifer: Good choice. Now sign this contract here. And here. And a drop of blood here... ? You got it +$3000 Blue question mark stolen items I got them Option Unavailable You do not have the required item(s) Headless Horseman '''Headless Horseman: Hey! Eyes down here! Come here often? X Bye Come here often? Headless Horseman: Nope <- Ok After acquiring Caffeinated Concoction from Mystical Mary ? I have some brew for you. Headless Horseman: About time! *He snatches it from you and pours it down his neck* ? Gonna head back now... Category:All Category:Under Construction Category:Pages